Las intermitencias de la vida, del amor y otras verdades
by magamaga
Summary: Era inexorable y Makoto lo sabía muy bien. Estaba seguro. Lo había planeado toda la noche…una noche larga más de doce horas, más de un día…una noche larga casi un año. Makoto había tomado una decisión inesperada. ¿Cómo esta decisión cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas? [MakoHaru], [RinSous], [MakoRin?]
1. La decisione

Cielo blanco.

Un paso...

Otro paso…

La nieve con su "silencio blanco" había enmudecido sus pasos, no se escuchaba el sonido del viento, o el crujir de la madera cuando se contrae, no se escuchaba la voz de aquella señora que lo saludaba todas las mañanas, no se escuchaba el sonido constante de las olas, no escuchaba ni siquiera sus pensamientos.

" _No estoy acostumbrado a este silencio". –_ Makoto pensó mientras caminaba hacia casa de Haru, con la mirada perdida y con una sensación que se parecía al miedo…o a la melancolía. " _Haru se parece al silencio-_ pensó introspectivo _-, se parece tanto al silencio y, sin embargo, no puedo acostumbrarme_. _Quizás si Haru escuchará su propio silencio, quizá si Haru sabe que está nevando…que dentro de él es siempre invierno_ ".

 _La pasividad del silencio blanco. Todo movimiento cesa, el aire se despeja, el cielo se vuelve de latón, el más ligero murmullo parece un sacrilegio, y el hombre se asusta y se intimida ante el sonido de su propia voz*._

Haru estaba sentado bajo el pórtico que daba al jardín sobre un largo pasillo de madera separado de las demás habitaciones por un panel corredizo de papel de arroz. Había salido sin pensarlo, quería ver la nieve y estaba convencido que para efectuar tal acción bastasen solo sus ojos; así que no consideró la diferencia de temperatura entre las habitaciones calefaccionadas y el jardín, ni la necesidad de ponerse zapatos o de secarse el cabello húmedo después de un largo baño. Y aunque parezca un gesto totalmente despreocupado la verdad es que no había sido del todo negligente, porque había considerado una cosa en particular que cubría todas sus negligencias voluntarias, una cosa sola que lo protegería del frío y de la soledad: Makoto.

Y así fue como Makoto, sin más, se convirtió en una bufanda, en unos calcetines suaves, en guantes y en una manta de lana…y quizás en un abrazo…solo quizás.

Desde hacía algunas semanas había notado un cambio en Makoto: había advertido que a veces, mientras conversaban, Makoto lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión implorante, como pidiéndole una respuesta a una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular o a una especie de pregunta que parecía ser implícita pero que él no sabía descifrar. Y tenía miedo de preguntar.

Había notado también que, últimamente, Makoto había iniciado a quedarse en el instituto hasta tarde y Haru se había visto obligado a caminar en la más completa soledad hasta su casa; y aunque esto le había parecido bien en un principio, con el pasar de los días a Haru le parecía que el camino se hacía cada vez más largo y más tedioso.

Se moría de ganas de saber el porqué de las extensas jornadas de Makoto en el instituto, sin embargo, no había encontrado la ocasión justa para preguntárselo. En realidad, no sabía bien como entablar un cierto tipo de conversación con Makoto…" _es que nunca hablamos de esas cosas…no es que sepa muy bien de lo que tendríamos que hablar, pero él y yo nunca hablamos de esas cosas_ "-pensaba. Qué es lo que Haru entendía por "esas cosas" era un misterio, o más bien era una clara manifestación de su incompetencia social.

El sonido agudo y metálico del timbre terminó de manera abrupta con el intenso momento de introspección de Haru. Probablemente si el timbre hubiese sonado algunos minutos más tarde, Haru habría llegado a la realización de que la mejor manera de afrontar la situación era hablando directamente con Makoto, aclarando cada duda, aclarando cada mirada implorante, dejando en claro su preocupación de manera clara y directa. Pero el timbre se adelantó a cualquier tipo de realización espiritual y la situación terminó en modo funesto e impredecible.

"¡Haru!" –Makoto llamó con voz casi desesperada. Probablemente la puerta estaba abierta, pero tenía las manos completamente congeladas y el solo pensar en tener que quitarse los guantes lo hacía temblar.

"Haruuuuuuu, por favor, ¡me estoy congelando!" Makoto intentó nuevamente. "Agh!", con un gesto rápido y un tanto torpe liberó una de sus manos y abrió la puerta de golpe. "Haru, de verdad hace mucho frío, sabías que llegaría a esta hora"- Makoto se lamentaba mientras sacudía la nieve de su pesado abrigo "Hey, Haru, ¿podrías encender el horno?, traje un poco de estofado"- se quitó lentamente su abrigo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica: Haru, otra vez, había dejado la calefacción al mínimo.

"Haruka"- Makoto pronunció su nombre de forma severa. Y le pareció extraño escucharse a sí mismo hablar de este modo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte había iniciado a sentirse de manera diferente hacia Haru. Sentía una suerte de ¿indiferencia?, ¿apatía? Y esta era una sensación completamente nueva para Makoto: durante las primeras noches de insomnio este nuevo sentimiento se presentó como un fantasma, como un pensamiento deforme y etéreo; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días (y principalmente de las noches), este ligero pensamiento abstracto fue tomando forma y se incrustó de manera despiadada e irreversible en su cabeza y en su alma. Y era extraño imaginarse a sí mismo sintiéndose de esta manera, era fuera de lo normal, fuera de lo que él mismo y de lo que todos los demás definían como parte de su esencia. Tachibana Makoto _tenía_ que ser siempre disponible, amable, paciente, altruista, afable…" _Es que estoy harto de buscarlo,-pensó- estoy harto del silencio, estoy harto de que entre nosotros todo sea siempre un monologo. Estoy cansado. Odio sentirme así"._

¡Haruka!-repitió.

Buscó, sin suceso, en todas las habitaciones de la casa: baño, cocina, habitaciones...nada. Por suerte, durante aquellas largas noches de insomnio, Makoto había llegado a la realización de su sentimiento de indiferencia y esto le fue de gran ayuda cuando tomó la decisión de poner fin a su búsqueda, ponerse su abrigo, sus guantes húmedos, sus zapatos y volver a casa.

Haru veía todo desde una pequeña zanja entre el muro y la puerta de papel de arroz.

Makoto se giró por una última vez, suspirando y descubrió la mirada de Haru a través del pequeño espacio entre la pared y la puerta de acceso al jardín. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos mientras Makoto pensaba _"Estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, sabía que había llegado…que lo buscaba"_. Tomó su mochila, la bolsa de comida, bajó la mirada y abrió la puerta lentamente. La nieve se había acumulado en el umbral. Makoto cerró con cuidado y hundió sus pesadas botas en la nieve. Sin voltearse se encaminó hacia su casa y el silencio esta vez no lo atormentó, porque sabía que "el verdadero silencio" estaba sentado detrás de una puerta de papel de arroz, descalzo, sobre el pasillo de madera que da al jardín, con los ojos abiertos, azules, incrédulos.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++fine Capitolo I++++++++++++++++++

* Frase del libro "El silencio blanco" de Jack London./p  
Capítulo breve de introducción. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Siento la necesidad de disculparme por el mal uso de la gramática (y la ortografía). He vivido casi toda mi vida en Italia...pero nadie escribe fanfictions en italiano...así que me esforzaré al máximo en los próximos capítulos.


	2. Incontri inattesi

Si la naturaleza pudiera manifestarse, de alguna manera, como espejo de nuestras emociones, quizá Haruka habría podido darle una explicación más o menos coherente o sensata a la serie de eventos que observó una vez que la puerta de entrada, que se veía desde la ranura entre la pared y la puerta corrediza de papel de arroz, se cerró con un golpe seco y suave. Estos fenómenos fueron los siguientes (Haru era una persona extremamente analítica):

1\. Disminución repentina de la temperatura externa, con respectiva disminución de la temperatura corpórea.

2\. Aumento repentino de la magnitud de la precipitación nival (Haru tenía una preocupante obsesión por el informe meteorológico, el cual miraba sacrosantamente todas las tardes en el noticiario, a las 20:30 horas), con respectivo entumecimiento de los miembros inferiores y de algunos dedos de la mano derecha que se apoyaban directa y delicadamente sobre el piso de madera congelado.

3\. Aumento repentino de la velocidad del viento proveniente desde la costa occidental de Kyūshū, con respectivo aumento de la sensación de "frío y entumecimiento", causada, probablemente, por el cabello bañado. Percibió también el inicio de una leve jaqueca.

Todas estas manifestaciones meteorológicas se presentaron de manera simultánea –según Haru-, acompañadas por una terrible sensación de angustia y desconsuelo. Haru, sin embargo, adjudicaba estas insólitas sensaciones a un _frente frío_ o a un _sistema de baja presión_. 

* * *

Makoto, quien caminaba con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, con una media sonrisa en los labios y con un paso seguro y ligero, notó como la temperatura parecía más amena, la nieve menos densa y el viento tenue y suave. Por un segundo, la imagen de Haru a través de la rendija que permitía la vista al jardín, sentado sobre el pasillo de madera seguramente congelado, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de abrigo, le oprimió la garganta y tuvo ganas de retroceder. Inmediatamente, una serie de pensamientos típicos de la persona considerada que era lo invadieron y lo dejaron casi sin respiro: " _Creo que Haru estaba sin zapatos y sin guantes", "Haru seguramente va a enfermarse y no va a poder terminar sus exámenes", "Haru no tenía nada más que un poco de mantequilla y algo de leche en su refrigerador", "Haru está solo"._

Estaba de pie en medio de la calle, inmóvil, se sentía paralizado. Culpable. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando una moto pasó a milímetros de su hombro, frenando abruptamente a pocos metros de la esquina con un rumor infernal y metálico.

Makoto no se movió de un centímetro.

El conductor de la motocicleta tenía aún sus manos aferradas al manubrio.

Si uno ponía un poco de atención, se podía escuchar el latido agitado de dos corazones, que, afortunadamente, continuaban a palpitar. Sobre la nieve blanca, se veía el surco profundo dejado por las ruedas a causa de la impecable maniobra del motociclista para esquivar la muerte. Se veían también algunos fragmentos de estofado, ahora congelados, y la bolsa de plástico que se camuflaba con la nieve.

Todo esto duró solo algunas fracciones de segundo.

-"¡TÚ!,¿¡Eres idiota!?, ¡podría haberte matado!" Makoto no se movía. "Hey, si tú, imbécil, ¿estás bien?"

Makoto sentía un ardor creciente en su mano derecha, pero sus ojos estaban pegados al suelo.

-"Si no te mueves de ahí, voy a llamar a la policía. De hecho, voy a llamarla incluso si te mueves. ¡Qué haces ahí de pie en medio de la calle!". El conductor, todavía con el casco puesto, se acercó a Makoto vociferando toda clase de improperios y amenazas completamente atinentes a la situación en cuestión. Makoto había perdido toda capacidad de comunicación y raciocinio, pero conservaba algo de habilidad motora, así que caminó descoordinadamente hacia la vereda.

-"Así que ahora puedes moverte, ¿eh?. Dime, ¿estás bien? Makoto miró hacia el suelo y vió un pequeño sendero de gotas de sangre que recorrían la trayectoria de sus pasos.

-"Sí…estoy bien. Yo…¿usted está bien?. No quería, yo…no sé qué estaba haciendo ahí" Makoto hablaba con la voz entrecortada y balbuceante (¿alguna vez, caros lectores, han sentido el miedo a la muerte, la han visto a los ojos a solo centímetros de sus rostros?). "Le pido perdón, no estaba pensando, ¿usted está bien?, estaba solo caminando sin mirar, disculpe, no sé cómo comportarme ahora, ¿está bien, tiene alguna herida?, podríamos llamar a una ambulancia. Disculpe, soy un imbécil, disculpe. Yo…puedo llamar, solo tengo que…¿está bien?, ahora llamo una ambulan…".

-"¡Deja de hablar, deja de disculparte!, hiciste algo estúpido, O.K., todos hacemos cosas estúpidas. Estoy bien, quizá tú vas a necesitar algunos puntos, pero vas a estar bien". Aunque la identidad de este personaje hasta ahora nos sea incógnita, se podría pensar que estamos hablando de una persona comprensiva y amable. Y la verdad es que en fondo lo es…pero el vidrio de su moto está ahora roto y los frenos carbonizados por la fricción, así que en estas circunstancias _amabilidad_ y _comprensión_ van de la mano a _perjuicio económico_ , _ira_ e _intervención legal._ El interlocutor, con un movimiento automático, aflojó el casco y lo deslizó sobre su cabeza. Makoto empalideció.

-"¿Yama…?

-"Tachibana-kun, eres un idiota, voy a llamar a la policia". Souske sonrió al ver la expresión avergonzada de Makoto y la contó como una pequeña victoria para su ego.

-"Yamazaki-kun…lo siento mucho, no estaba mirando por donde caminaba"

-"¿De verdad?, wow…ahora que me aclaras eso todo es más comprensible"- dijo Souske con un tono irónico.

-"S…si?

-"¡NO!, dime algo que no sepa Makoto, es obvio que no estabas viendo por donde caminabas. Ahora vamos a llamar a la policía y vamos a resolver esto como dos personas civilizadas".

Makoto asintió y dijo "Tienes razón, Yamazaki-kun, vamos a llamar a la policía y vamos a aclarar los hechos. Y los hechos son que yo estaba de pie en medio de la calle y tú estabas corriendo como un imbécil por una calle residencial"- Makoto dijo todo esto con una sonrisa. Souske no se esperaba este tipo de respuesta.

"No estaba corriendo. Bueno...si quieres dejamos todo esto y te acompaño a Urgencias para que te vean esa mano tuya ensangrentada". Punto para Makoto.

"No, vamos a ir a declarar este accidente, como se debe, y luego me puedes acompañar donde quieras".

Souske se preguntó si este era el mismo Makoto del que Rin siempre hablaba usando términos del tipo: amable, altruista, un poco inseguro, víctima de los caprichos de Haruka. Souske pensó que seguramente esta versión le gustaba más.

Makoto, quien llevaba semanas y semanas de insomnio, quien había decidido dejar a su eterno amigo de la infancia y de la vida sentado en un pasillo de madera congelado y quien había casi dudado de su decisión, miró al cielo con una sonrisa y se sintió sereno. Había decidido que, de ahora en adelante, sería él mismo a decidir el rumbo de su propia vida, de manera un poco más egoísta… sólo un poco. 

* * *

Haruka abrió la nevera en búsqueda de una posible cena. Tenía solo leche y mantequilla. Cerró lentamente la puerta del refrigerador, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza sobre sus manos.

Hasta ahora no ha sido posible definir si tal posición era debida a la jaqueca o al llanto.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ _Fine Capitolo II_ +++++++++++++++

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.


End file.
